Team Acid
Origin Team Acid is one of the main alliances formed during Season 12 of BBOG. The alliance was created by Jean Claude, Jake, Richie, and Marlon on day 44 of the game. The night before Demetri was evicted, Jean Claude was talking with his players about All Stars 2 and how he was completely destroyed by The Plastics alliance. Jake said that they should create alliance with a name that could destroy plastic. Jean Claude suggested Acid because Acid melts Plastic. Just like that, team acid was formed. The alliance would eventually grow to include Sam, Dawson, Eppu, Dave, and Michael. Recruiting Team Dave and Flipping Michael The alliance new that they needed numbers if they were to survive the next couple of weeks they would need numbers. Jake and Jean Claude quickly began to make deals with Dave and his team. They argued that that Team Cisco was winning all of the comps and controlling the house. Dave's team agreed that Cisco needed to be knocked out of power. Team Acid gained Dave, Sam, and Dawson through this deal. Jake noticed that Michael was towards the outs of Team Cisco and was thinking about jumping ships. After skyping with Michael for hours, he was able to convince him that his best possible move, and chances of winning were by teaming up with Team Acid. Along with Michael joining Acid, he brought a good connection with Eppu, giving the alliance another spare vote. The alliance now had control of a majority of votes in the house. Sadly, Marlon ended up leaving the house and the game due to person reasons on day 51, leaving the alliance with its first loss. This ended up being a grave misfortune for the alliance. Two Weeks Of Failed Power With the numbers in the hands of Team Acid, the alliance needed to win an HoH. Thankfully, the next week brought the dairy room comp. Richie won the comp, and the HoH, with Jake coming in a very close second place. This was the first time Cisco didn't have one of his players win the HoH. Richie made immediate plans to backdoor Marcel that week, but unfortunately Cisco won the Coach's competition and gave Marcel immunity for the week. Richie had to quickly change his mind on who he wanted to backdoor. His sights quickly set on Ash for his backdoor plan, with Casey and Cesar as his nominations. Once again though, the luck was against Team Acid as Marcel won the Power of Veto. The team thought he would keep the nominations the same and they would have to waste a week of power on Cesar. In one of the best moves of the season, Michael convinced Marcel to use the power of veto on Cesar. He told Marcel that Richie would never nominate Eppu, Ash, or himself. Marcel, thinking he was saving the Team Cisco, used the POV on Cesar. Richie quickly put up Ash as the replacement nominee. Team Acid quickly went to work on evicting Ash. Jake, Jean Claude, Micheal, Dave, Dawson, and Sam all voted to evict Ash. Cisco, Marcel, Neville, Tim, Cesar, and Eppu were going to vote for Casey. The tie was supposed to be broken by Richie, evicting Ash. Casey was then planned to join Team Acid when he found out he was being dumped by Team Cisco. But in a shocking turn of events, Eldar casts his second vote of the season, and sent Casey home in a close 7-6 vote. Thankfully, Dave won the next HoH and gave the power to Dawson. The plan was the same plan as last week, backdoor Marcel. The week began to look better when Dave also won the coach competition and gave Sam immunity. Marcel was a sitting duck. Dawson quickly nominated Cesar and Eppu for eviction. Once again though, the plan backfired as Marcel was able to pull off yet another POV win. This time though, Team Acid made sure to have the votes in there favor. They convinced Neville and Tim to join forces with them to evict Cesar. Cisco, Marcel, and Ash tried to get there votes back, but it was to late. Cesar was evicted but everybody in the house, and would be the only real "Victim" of Team Acid. The Fall of Team Acid On Day 66, the coaches came into the game as full out players. This was not a good sign for Team Acid because Dave and Cisco would clearly reform the famous Plastic alliance. Fearing this, Jean Claude tried to cut his own deals with Cisco and Marcel, but they failed miserably. Dave learned about the deals that Jean Claude tried to cut with Cisco and Marcel. This was the final push for him to leave Team Acid, although he pretended to be with them for some time after so he could have extra votes. Neville won the first HoH with coaches back in the game. Both sides tried to fight for Neville to take there side. Sadly though, Neville chose to ally himself with the Fab4 and Team Cisco. Jean Claude and Michael were nominated at the Fast Forward. After Jean Claude won the POV, Jake went up as a pawn, and Michael was evicted 8-1. The bad luck continued for Team Acid. Jake tried to rebuild the bridge between Team Acid and Dave desperately. He knew now that he was on a sinking ship. During the HoH competition, Cisco won the competition. Jake tried to offer himself as a vote in Cisco's favor, but Cisco was smart enough to not fall for it. He quickly nominated both Richie and Jake together. Jake barely beat out Cisco in the next POV competition in order to save himself. Jean Claude was put up as a replacement nominee, and was evicted by the house. With just Jake, Richie, Sam, Dawson, and Eppu left as the main team acid. Jake tried to make depurate attempts to gain new allies for the alliance. He slowly started to work his way with Ash just incase if he was nominated the next week. The bridge with Dave and the alliance with Ash could only be solidified though if Jake was able to pull of the next HoH. Sadly, by a fraction of a second, Marcel beat out Jake in the HoH competition. Marcel noticed that Jake was getting better at comps and thought that backdooring him would be the best option. He nominated Eppu and Sam for eviction because they probably wouldn't even show up for veto. Jake and Richie realized this and new they couldn't use POV if ether of them won it. Thankfully, Richie won the POV. Jake thought he was safe for the week, but out of a last minute bad choice, Richie used the POV on Sam. Jake was nominated and backdoored in a 4-2 vote. Richie was outraged that Dave had voted to evict Jake. After the eviction, Dave and Richie got in a fight. This ending up being the final nail in Richie's coffin. Dave won the next HoH and got Richie evicted. Dawson, Sam, and Eppu were all lead to the slaughter house one after the other at the hands of the Fab4. They were helpless without Michael, JC, Jake, or Richie. The alliance overal was known as a complete failure. Even with a majority of the votes, they failed to control any real power within the house during there time.